1. Field
This application relates to methods of managing a cache and computing apparatuses for performing the methods.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cache is a small memory component mounted in or near a central processing unit (CPU) to allow fast access to a large-capacity main memory. Since a processing speed of a CPU is generally higher than a memory access speed, a cache that has a relatively small capacity but is fast has a direct influence on the performance of a processor. Since there is a tendency that many memory accesses frequently occur near a predetermined location, if frequently used data is copied into a high-speed cache, an average memory access time may be reduced.